Home Sweet Home?
by NEWSIES.x.LUVR
Summary: Uhm.....Rayne Perryman OC is a girl who used to live in Manhattan and was best friends with Spot, Blink, and Jack.  What will happen when she returns?  I suck at these.....fyi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE NEWSIES CHARACTERS OR SONGS IN THIS STORY. NOTHING IS MINE EXCEPT THE THINGS YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE FROM NEWSIES and if I get a character wrong, please tell me! I may have poems I've written but other than that . . . I'll tell you if I wrote them I guess . . . enjoy! Oh yeah and I can't talk Newsies slang so I may do it here and there but otherwise, I can't. Sorry. In case you haven't realized, I'm horrible at these things :-)**

The train came to a sudden halt and I looked out the window to see we had arrived in Manhattan, New York. As I got off the train, a whole bunch of people stared at me. Probably wondering what a girl like me was doing here. I gripped my dress as I walked, averting my eyes. Leaving the station, I looked down the road, sighing. He was late . . . or he had forgotten. Either way, I would have to walk. That's what he told me to do. If he wasn't there, walk. My things had been sent early so I made my way down the street. I had grown up in Manhattan so I knew my way around quite well. So caught up in my thoughts, I walked into someone. "Gah!"

"Christ, miss, I didn't, I mean," the all too familiar newsie fumbled.

"It's okay," I laughed slightly. I bent down, picking up his papers and tapped his hat playfully. "Have fun." He gave a confused look and I smiled, shaking my head. "See ya 'round Race." Leaving him completely befuddled, I continued my walk to my grandfather's house. "Pappy!" I yelled, running to my ancient grandfather.

"Rayne!," he laughed, "It's marvelous to have you here."

"Pappy, honestly," I smiled, "Everyone calls me Missy-."

"And have I ever been an everybody?"

"Aw, Pap's, I missed ya!"

"And Manhattan missed you also, my sweet." I laughed and gave him another huge hug. "How about we go for a walk-a-bout?"

"Sounds great," I grinned, linking arms with him. He grabbed his hat and we set out. "What're we doing here?"

"I thought you'd want to say hello to your old friends," Pappy shrugged, "You couldn't exactly say goodbye when your parents dragged you off for your father's job-."

"They understood," I muttered quietly.

"Hey, hey, there will be no gloominess from you my dear," he said, tapping my nose, "You are to Ray-venous."

"And you'se weird," I laughed.

"Go on my dear, we have plenty of time to catch up."

"Are ya sure?" I asked biting my lip.

"Ray, you have been gone been for a good six years. Last time they saw you, you were ten and had extremely bushy hair-."

"Hey!"

"It was beautiful but I love it now too," he smiled, "Go." He left and I stood, staring at the place my friends and I had always hung out. Tibby's. Taking a deep breath, I pulled open the door to an empty diner. Well all except for the owner, Max. He had his back to the door, washing some glasses, and I smiled at all the memories of this place. As I sat at the counter, he turned around and gave me a slightly confused look.

"Can I help ya, ma'am?"

"Can I get a lemonade with two limes, and a lemon," I said. He got to work but paused.

"I haven't heard that since," his head snapped up, "Missy is that you?"

I grinned, "How ya doin' Max?"

"Missy! You've changed! Last time I saw ya, ya were this tall," he says, gesturing to the height of his waist.

"It's been six years Maxy," I laughed.

"Oh, the boys'll be happy you'se back." As if on cue, the door opened and a bunch of boys came in, extremely noisy boys. "So what're ya doing back here?"

"I talked my father into letting me come back."

"How are they? Lillian any better?" he asked softer. I shook my head.

"She died," I said barely audible, staring at cup in front of me.

"Oh, Missy, I'm sorry," he said gently.

"It's alright, it's just distanced my father and my relationship. We don't talk as much." He gave me a sympathetic look and I smiled in thanks.

"Max, we gonna get anything or ya gonna be mushy all day?" a voice yelled from behind me.

"Ya better shut your mouth or ya wont get no food!" Max yelled back, making me laugh, "Better get to work. Say hi to Paul for me."

"I will and thanks for the drink. I couldn't find it anywhere."

"My specialty, just for you."

"Thanks Max." He nodded, smiling and left him to attend to all the newsies. I finished off my drink and turned around to be met by a kid with glasses. He gave me a long look.

"Do I know ya?" he finally said.

"Ya should," I laughed. He raised an eyebrow and I shook my head. "Never mind."

"Guys! Guys! She's back," I heard Race yell as I made my way to the door.

"Who Race?" an all too familiar voice asked.

"Missy," Race said as I opened the door.

"Bye Max," I called before closing it. He gave a final wave and I went out onto the street. Looking up the street, I headed towards what, during my childhood, became my home. You see, my father and I, we never really got along. However, after my mother's death, it got exceedingly worse. I snapped out of my daze, coming closer to the building. As I opened the door, I heard a crash.

"Escuse me ma'am, are ya lost?" the boarding house 'supervisor', AKA Kloppman, asked.

"Nope," I laughed, looking at pictures that were hung, "There was a strike?"

"Sure was," he beamed, "Those boys sure are something." I felt a pang in the pit of my stomach, maybe it was guilt, but I quickly pushed the thought out of my head. "It was a little over a month ago."

"They sure haven't changed much," I muttered, "Is that-."

"Crutchy," he said.

"What happened to him?"

"Ma'am,-."

"Right, right, none of my business, got it, got it," I smiled, "You haven't changed much either."

"Scuse me?"

"Never mind," I smiled, "See ya 'round Kloppsy." I left for Pappy's house again but saw another mark of my childhood. I couldn't resist; so I quietly opened the door and snuck into the theater where a practice of some sort was going on, but they saw me.

"Young lady, you'll have to leave."

"I just came by to see Medda and tell her that she's amazing," I said innocently.

"Miss, you'll have to wait for a show."

"Alright, just promise to sing my song," I smiled. The red headed lady folded her arms.

"I only sing songs by two people. Considering the fact you're not a man-."

"Ah but ya sang my song once before, ya dedicated it to me. C'mon Medda, ya hafta remember me." She furrowed her eyebrows. "Scept last time ya saw me I was a puny, bushy haired back talking, don't take shit from-."

"Missy?" she screeched, a smile appearing.

"Well it took ya long enough," I laughed, hugging her.

"Oh Missy, you've grown so, you look so. I can't believe it's really you!" she said tearing up, "I-we missed you. Oh Missy!"

"I missed ya all too," I smiled, hugging her tighter.

"Do the boys know you're here?" she asked, pulling back, "Does Spot?" I shook my head. "You can't not tell them."

"I'm being sneaky and it looks like I'm not doing a good job. Race found out, Max knows, and the rest will figure it out. They're smart."

"What about Spot?" she asked, looking me directly in the eyes.

"Haven't seen him," I shrugged. She gave me a look and I sighed. "Medda, can we not talk about it."

"Honey, he's probably the one you should've told before you told anyone else."

"Medda, just, please, stop." Remember when I said everyone understood. You know about the moving? Well, Spot was the hardest to leave partially because of how close we were but also because of how amazingly/annoyingly stubborn he was. He was my best friend and understood every part of my soul. Even the parts I didn't want him to . . .

"You're right," she smiled, "It's your first night back, we should do something. I'm having a show for the newsies."

"Since when?"

"The strike. Oh you must've heard about it." I shook my head, letting out a long sigh.

"He cut off all my connections. I'm not surprised he's kept things from me." She gave me a confused look. "My father."

"Oh honey, is it still bad?" she asked, sitting down. Truth be told, she was the only one who I told, besides Spot, about my father and our, ahem, 'issues' if you will.

"Ha, no, it's worse."

"And you being the girl-."

"Woman."

"Young lady."

"Fine," I sighed.

"You being the young lady that you are, who, and I quote, 'Doesn't take shit from anyone' constantly arguing with him."

"Yeah," I muttered, "So what was this strike?"

"Well," she smiled, "Pulitzer decided to cheat out our Newsies, so they striked. It was quite well organized. Kelly met this real smart kid, David and his cute little brother Les. Also this girl, Sarah. She wasn't anything special, about two weeks after the strike she ran off with some boy who's father does something to do with the mayor. Jack was almost as bad as Spot, but then he met Mary. This adorable girl, she is so sweet but awfully shy. Oh but they look so good together, extraordinarily happy."

"What do ya mean 'like Spot'? Like Spot when?" I asked quickly.

"Missy, he was broken when you left. He hardened when you left."

"Like the pharaoh from Moses?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Missy, I'm serious," she muttered, standing up, starting to pace, "He got even more icy and didn't trust anyone. He's only just started to loosen up a little."

"How the hell do ya think I felt?" I yelled standing so the box I was sitting on went flying.

"Missy, I'm not saying you didn't feel bad, I didn't see you, I only saw him and heard what Jack told me. Honey-."

"I know," I said, folding my arms, "I should go, Pappy's waiting for me."

"If you must, Missy, if you must," she sighed, pulling me into a long hug.

"I'll see ya Medda," I smiled.

"Missy," she called as I got to the door; I turned around, "Why don't you come tonight?"

"I'll try," I smiled again; then waved, "See ya."

"Have fun." I made my way down the street and back down to Pappy's house.

"Pappy! I'm home!!" I heard a grunt from the study and peaked in, "Hey."

"Hello my darling," he muttered before looking up, "Rayne, I'm tremendously sorry but I have some things to do and I was planning on taking you out to catch up but it looks like-."

"Pappy, don't worry, remember, we have all the time in the world," I smiled, "Medda invited me to the theater, do ya want to go?"

"Rayne-."

"Right, work, sorry, I'll be upstairs. Love ya."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh yeah," I laughed, kissing his head and hugging him, "It's good to be home."

"It's good to have you dear. Go get ready."

"Thanks Pappy," I smiled, giving him another hug before leaving. I jogged up the stairs, taking a bath. When I got out, I saw a note on the bed, saying to wear pants. It was from Medda. I raised an eyebrow but changed into my favorite pair of pants and a baggy shirt. Putting on a pair of black suspenders and putting my hair into my old hat, looking in the mirror, I looked like my old self and I was comfortable as hell. I was forced to wear all the girly stuff; while some of it I didn't mind, the other stuff was downright painfully annoying. Nodding to myself, I headed out the door.

"Back to normal, eh?" I heard Pappy ask.

"Yep," I nodded proudly.

"Have fun but be careful," he said before disappearing back into his study. As I walked out the front door, a cool wind hit my face and I pulled up my collar. Stuffing my hands into my pockets, I made my way down to the theater. As I got there, I realized I was late but slid in, unnoticed. I sat near the bar, ordering a drink and turned to watch Medda. She caught my eye and I did a small wave. She, obviously not in the art of sneakiness, smiled hugely and of course Jack Kelly noticed and turned to see who she was smiling so widely at but I turned my head, hoping she wouldn't do anything to blow my cover. I wasn't exactly ready for everyone to know I was back.

"Alright everyone, I have one song that I'm sure most remember. I'd like to dedicate it to Spot and a special someone." That was all I heard before the music started playing.

"Shit," I muttered, knowing it instantly:

_She loved him like he was _

_The last man on Earth _

_Gave him everything she ever had_

_He'd break her spirit down _

_Then come lovin' up to her _

_Give a little, then take it back  _

_She'd tell him about her dreams _

_He'd just shoot 'em down _

_Lord he loved to make her cry _

_"You're crazy for believin' _

_You'll ever leave the ground" _

_He said, "Only angels know how to fly"_

_And with a broken wing _

_She still sings _

_She keeps an eye on the sky_

_With a broken wing _

_She carries her dreams _

_Man you ought to see her fly  _

_With a broken wing _

_She carries her dreams _

_Man you ought to see her fly_

I didn't dare turn around; I just sat there with my eyes closed as the applause filled my ears. Then I heard what I really didn't want to hear, "I miss her."

"Me too, Boots, me too," I heard Jack say. I felt a tear slip down my cheek and turned around.

"God, I'm not dead guys," I smiled, feeling more tears behind my eyes.

"Missy?" Jack yelled, wide-eyed, "Missy! You'se back!"

"Yeah," I sniffed, "I am."

"I told ya!" I heard Race yell but when I looked over, I saw him clutching his head and Spot glaring at him. He looked over at me and I immediately saw what Medda meant. He wasn't the same kid I had grown up with. He was a tough guy . . . or trying to be one. We stood staring at each other but were pushed towards one another and I glanced at the floor, thinking of what to say. Thinking of what to do. When I looked back at him, he had a smirk on.

"Still don't have much back bone I see," he sneered. This was when I realized everything had changed. I glared at him.

"I have plenty."

"Oh yeah, how come you'se afraid ta talk ta me?"

"I am not afraid," I snarled annoyed, "I don't know what to say."

"You'se a liar. You'se afraid, jus cus you'se been away doesn't mean I can't still read ya like a book."

"Pah, ya cannot!" I laughed, coldly. He was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Betchya I can."

"Go ahead and try," I growled, glaring at him.

"You'se a hoity toity brat wh-," but as soon as the words left his mouth, my fist collided with his jaw, sending him off balance slightly. Obviously he didn't remember my low tolerance for being disrespected. Everything went silent and all eyes were on us.

"Spot," Jack said in a warning tone.

"Cheese it Jack," Spot growled, "Ya can go ta hell for all I care Missy." Then he stormed off.

"Rayne! Why must you let your temper get the best of you?" Medda sighed.

"I'm not going to go around letting anyone, especially him, think they can call me that."

"Haven't changed much huh Miss?" Jack asked, smirking.

"Shove it Jack." He shrugged, grinning and lead me over to the table he was sitting at, introducing me to 'his girl', Mary.

"This is Rayne Perryman, but most people just call her Missy."

"Why?" Mary asked, curiously.

"I was a little sassy when I was younger."

"Ha, a little," Medda laughed.

"Alright so I was very sassy when I was younger. Still am but I lean more towards contrarian."

"Why?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sounds nicer," I shrugged.

"So, uhm, Rayne," I nodded, "if you don't mind me asking, what was so special about that song?" I glared at Medda who only smiled but Jack hit me upside the head. "If it's too personal-."

"Nothing with that pig is personal," I muttered, "Medda sang it to me when I was younger, to cheer me up."

"What does Spot have to do with it?" Mary asked confused.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know," I shrugged, "What does Spot hafta do with it Medda?"

"Are ya coming tomorrow?" Jack asked, before Medda could say anything.

"Were?" I asked, raising a curious eyebrow. What wasn't Jack telling me?

"Tibby's?"

"For what?"

"To say hi to Max."

"I already did."

"When?"

"Today," I said uncertainly.

"That was you?" he said surprised, "Ya were wearing a dress."

"That would be my father," I muttered, stirring a drink. He let out a sigh but I nodded, "Yeah, I'll go. Make sure Mary doesn't get into to much trouble. She can't seem to stop talking."

"Missy," Jack said warningly.

"No I'm serious, Mary, ya hafta slow down, I can't understand what you'se saying, it's too fast," I grinned, making her laugh.

"Why don't you sing us a song Missy?" Medda asked, a mischievous look in her eye.

"Ha, funny Medda," I rolled my eyes.

"No, why don't ya?" Jack asked and I looked at him.

"Because I don't want to," I said slowly.

"Oh, come now, Missy, you must have written or heard a song that you could-."

"Medda!"

"You sing?" Mary asked.

"Only when someone twists my arm," I muttered annoyed, glaring at Medda.

"Have you written any new ones?" she asked, acting as though we were the only two in the room.

"Kinda," I sighed, knowing she wasn't going to drop it.

"What do you mean 'kinda'?" she laughed, "You either have or you haven't."

"When I say kinda I mean kinda," I smiled back.

"Well, I'm twisting your arm so get up there, Missy."

"Clever Medda," I muttered, "But I'm not going up."

"Aw c'mon Missy," Jack practically whined.

"No," I laughed.

"Ya'd do it if Spot-," but he stopped at my glare, mumbling, "Sorry."

"Rayne, do it for Lillian," Medda said softly.

"Fine," I said annoyed. I climbed on stage and racked my brain for a song. Finally deciding on one, my voice filled the room:

_I found you in the most unlikely way_

_But really it was you who found me_

_And I found myself in the gifts that you gave_

_You gave me so much and I_

_I wish you could stay_

_but I'll, I'll wait for the day_

_And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring_

_And I'll be remembering you_

_Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing_

_and I'll be remembering you, I'll be remembering you_

_From the first moment when I heard your name_

_Something in my heart came alive_

_You showed me love and no words could explain_

_A love with the power to_

_Open the door_

_To a world I was made for_

_And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring_

_And I'll be remembering you_

_Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing_

_And I'll be remembering_

_The dark night, the hard fight_

_The long climb up the hill knowing the cost_

_The brave death, the last breathe_

_The silence whispering all hope was lost_

_The thunder, the wonder_

_A power that brings the dead back to life_

_I wish you could stay_

_But I'll wait for the day_

_And though you've gone away_

_You come back _

_And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring_

_I'll be remembering you_

_Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing_

_I'll be remembering you, _

_I'll be remembering you_

_And I'll watch as the sun fills a sky that was dark_

_I'll be remembering you_

_And I'll think of the way that _

_You fill up my heart_

_I'll be remembering you_

_I'll be remembering you_

_I'll be remembering you_

_I'll be remembering you_

_I'll be remembering you_

When I looked back at Medda, she had tears in her eyes but I couldn't help smiling slightly. I shook my head and looked back out at the rest of the Newsies who had just finished applauding. "I'm home," I whispered.

**Spot's POV**

As I stood in the cold, I heard music playing again in the theater and walked back in, against my better judgment. I heard a familiar voice filling the air and peaked through the door to see Missy on the stage. She'd gotten better, at both writing and singing. I shook my head. I couldn't, after what had happened, she had left and . . . Snap out of it Spot! I mentally smacked my forehead. "I need to get back to Brooklyn."

**Rayne (Missy)'s POV**

Jack, Mary, and David walked me home. David, the smart kid Medda was talking about, was a really sweet guy. "This is Mary," Jack said, nodding towards an apartment building.

"Oh it's nice to meet ya Mary," I laughed to the building.

He rolled his eyes, "We'll be right back." I smiled and watched them walk off.

"They look truly happy," I whispered.

"They are," David agreed. I looked at him and he smiled. "You have beautiful eyes." He went wide-eyed and blushed slightly, making me laugh.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I'm not usually that forward," he explained, sounding quite uncomfortable.

"I am," I shrugged, "Most of the time." He looked down at the ground, looking still quite embarrassed. I bumped his shoulder and he glanced up, making me smiled warmly. He returned it and my smiled widened.

"Did I miss something?" Jack asked uncertainly, jumping down the last steps.

"Not really," I shrugged, "Just told David I'm honest."

"Yeah, brutally," Jack muttered and I smacked him playfully, "Hey!" I shoved my hands in my pockets, looking forward as I smiled but when I glanced at him, I saw a cigarette in his mouth. I pulled it out and threw it into the ground, stepping on it. "Hey!"

"They're bad for ya and I'm sure Mary doesn't want to kiss an ashtray."

"She hasn't complained yet."

"As far as you know." David laughed and I smiled. He made me feel good. I don't know how to describe it but I kind of liked the feeling and Jack noticed. "See ya tomorrow Kelly. Bye David."

"Bye Missy."

"See ya Miss." I walked into Pappy's house and kissed him on the cheek, covering him with a blanket. As I exited the study, I looked back at him and smiled. Running up the stairs, I changed into a long shirt and pants I had cut to just below my knees. When I got into bed, I couldn't help but think of how Spot had changed but I quickly shook off the feeling and drifted into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

NEXT DAY

I woke up . . . on the floor. "Must've had a weird dream," I mumbled, untangling myself from the sheets. When I stood up, I heard voices from downstairs and let out a long yawn, stumbling down the stairs.

"Good morning sleepy," I heard Pappy laugh.

"Good Mor-ah!" I said as I tripped down the stairs but someone caught me. I looked up to see David and he smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." I looked around the room and saw a younger kid watching us.

"Hey there cutie," I grinned as he blushed, "What're you two doing here?"

"Well, we aren't here alone," David said, removing his arm from around me. I gave him a confused look but we walked into sitting room and saw Jack, Mary, and . . . Kid Blink?

"Hey there Missy," he smiled.

"Blink, is that you?" I asked, ruffling his hair but pulling him into a hug.

"Who else would it be," Blink laughed, hugging me tightly.

"Do ya wan'us ta leave?" Jack asked playfully.

"C'mon Jack," Blink said, blushing slightly, "She's like my sister and Jenna would kill me."

"Jenna?" I asked, looking at him, "Whose Jenna?"

"My girl," Blink beamed.

"Aw that's cute!" I teased, pinching his cheek. He lightly slapped my hand away, laughing.

"So I heard about Spot," Blink said quietly, as we all walked into the dining room, "You okay?" I shrugged, looking at David. "I know that look," he laughed, "Ya like Mouth."

"I like-who?" He pointed at David and I rolled my eyes. "He's a nice guy Blink." He grinned and I rolled my eyes again. "God Blink, ya can be more annoying then Spot sometimes."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Ya need help."

"I'll take as much as I need."

"I don't know what I see in ya," I laughed, "You'se weird."

"Kept us together for as long as we knew each other, didn't it?" I smiled, shaking my head and as I looked down, I jumped, running upstairs. As I came back down, Blink, Pappy, and Jack were laughing but David and the kid were confused. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a piece of bread.

"Ready ta go, girly?" Jack asked.

"Jack," I growled, warningly. He smiled, draping his arm over my shoulder and we left. "So why're ya here so early."

"We figured ya'd wanna do what ya love, sell papes."

"Who said-," but I was cut off by a kid running past me, "Second time Race, where ya going?"

"Sorry, tryin' to hitch my ride, see ya later," and with that he ran off.

"Weird kid," I muttered, shaking my head. Jack shook his head along with me and pulled me to Weasel's.

"Fifty papes, Wheezy," I smirked. He glared at me with beady eyes and I rolled my eyes.

"New Newsie Kelly?" Weasel asked, "Keep him in line, or I'll turn Oscar on 'im."

"What, don't member me Wheezy?" I asked, taking off my hat.

"You!" he yelled but started a coughing fit. I laughed and waited for David and Jack to by their papers.

"You'se sellin' with Davey and Les cause both of ya needs da help."

"Oi!" I said annoyed; he laughed but went off with Mary, leaving me with David and his brother.

"Ya don't-."

"It's fine," I muttered, "I don't like being told what to do, that's all." He nodded and I smiled. "C'mon, let's go. Les, right?" The boy nodded and we left. At lunch, we headed to Tibby's and I jumped over the counter. "Anything I can help with Maxy?"

"Of course," he smiled.

"How comes when I ask if I can help, you'se always says no?" Boots asks.

"Cause ya set the kitchen on fire." Boots folded his arms and I laughed, picking up a plate.

"Hey there Mary," I smiled as I sat down. She glanced up from her book and smiled. "Try this, it's really good." Looking hesitantly at the drink, she took a sip but had a coughing fit. I laughed.

"What's in that?" she asked, staring at the drink.

"It's a concoction Max made for me."

"You don't know what's in it?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"I know what's not in it," I informed her, "Alcohol, or anything else vile."

"But it's so, so-."

"Tart?"

"Exactly."

"I like tangy drinks," I smiled, taking a sip of my own.

"What're ya doing to my girl?" Jack asked accusingly.

"Nothing, she tried my drink."

"I donno how ya and Spot drink this," Jack muttered, picking up the drink, "It's sour."

"It's good," I laughed, feeling someone sit next to me. I looked over and saw David. He smiled and I pushed the drink in his direction. He took a sip but made a face.

"Uhg, that's horrible."

"Ya guys are babies. It's not that bad. Wait where'd the other one go?" I looked around and saw Les with an empty glass. "Did ya drink that?" He nodded. "And ya liked it?" He grinned, nodding and I laughed.

"Da two of ya are crazy."

"What's wrong with being crazy?"

"Nothin'. Apparently Davey likes crazy people."

"Well of course if he's hanging out with you!" I laughed. Jack rolled his eyes but looked at Mary.

"We gotta go," he said, getting up. Mary stood also and they walked out, hand in hand.

"She doesn't like me."

"What?"

"Ya heard me."

"She's shy."

"No, she doesn't like me."

"Don't jump to conclusions."

"What happened to your shy-self?" I asked laughing. He went silent and I bumped his shoulder. "I was kidding David." He smiled.

"You'se gullible."

"And you'se mean," I laughed. He looked at me and I realized how close we were. He leaned closer and I felt my cheeks heat up, but it didn't feel entirely right. When his lips touched mine, I didn't really feel anything. I mean physically I did but emotionally, I didn't. I realized I didn't like David like that.

"Be my girl?" he asked, leaning against my forehead.

"Yeah," came out of my mouth before I could stop it. I mentally slapped myself. He was I nice guy but I needed someone to lean on and take my mind off of . . . why am I so stupid? He smiled, lightly kissing me again. It felt good but it didn't feel right. I really needed him to be my friend but I guess something in me thought he was the guy I needed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Spot's POV**

I looked out down the pier, seeing the boys jumping into the water or talking to their girls. I let out a sigh. It had been a month and a half since I had seen Missy and for the life of me, I couldn't get her out of my head. It was driving me crazy. "Spot, y'alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Cork," I sighed, jumping down from my post.

"Ya sure? You'se been in a daze-."

"When I says I'm fine, I'm fine, Cork," I said annoyed. I walked under to the edge of the pier and looked out at the water.

"Spot, Jack's 'ere ta see ya," a newsie yelled.

"A'ight, I'se coming," I grumbled, climbing up to see Jack Kelly smirking at me.

"How'se ya doin' Spot?" he asked, spitting into his hand. I glared off the other newises but shook his hand.

"Been better," I muttered.

"Missy huh?" I didn't answer but looked out at the water again. "Look Spot, I donno how ta tell ya but, well, she's sorta found someone." I felt my mouth go dry.

"Ya think I care?" I asked, not turning around.

"Spot, we both know-."

"I don't, Cowboy," I said annoyed, "So just stop talking about it." Suddenly, he was beside me, leaning against the rail.

"Spot, don't do this, she needs ya. She's trying to convince herself she wants David but we all know-."

"The Mouth?" I yelled, "I'll soak 'im." Before I could go anywhere, Jack stepped in front of me.

"So ya don't care huh?" he smirked.

"Cheese it, Cowboy," I snarled, shoving him off me.

"Look Spot, ya need ta calm down. I hate ta say it but ya 'urt her. She'd kill me if she knew I'se 'ere but I had ta come. She's miserable but no one can see it, 'sept Blink and me dat is."

"What th'ell am I supposed ta do?" I asked, gripping the rail.

"Come back wit me. Win 'er ova."

"Can't cowboy, gots important stuff ta do." He stared at me but walked in the opposite direction.

"Wallowing don't count as important Spot," he said before jumping down and leaving.

"What th'ell is wrong wit me," I muttered, hitting my head against the rail.

**Rayne (Missy)'s POV**

I smiled as I felt David's hands over my eyes, "Hey beautiful."

"Hey," I turned around and kissed him on the cheek, "How was the headline for ya?"

"Good, and yourself."

"Good." He wrapped his arm around my waist and I felt the nothingness that had inhabited my body grow. I let out a small whimper and felt David look at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, nuzzling my ear. I smiled weakly, nodding but heard the door open. I turned to see Jack and he looked a little more than ticked off.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Mary asked confused. He shook his head and looked over at me. Sympathy filled his eyes and I raised an eyebrow. Mary touched his arm and he looked back at her, his expression softening.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, kissing her cheek, "Can we talk about it later?"

"Of course," she smiled and he smiled back. Why couldn't I have that? A relationship with mutual affection. I felt horrible for playing with David but he was best for me. He was a sensible guy. He was what I needed.

"Ya ready ta go?" he asked, slipping his hand in mine. I nodded and we got up, leaving. Along the way, it started to rain and we ran the rest of the way, laughing. As we got to Pappy's door, he grabbed my hand, asking, "Missy, what's really going on? That's the happiest I think I've ever seen ya." I bit my lip, looking away, but he guided my chin back. "Please tell me what's bothering you."

"I can't, I can't do this anymore," I said, my voice breaking, "I've been lying to ya and to myself and I can't keep doing it. I like ya David, you'se a great guy, but I don't see ya in any other way than a friend. I'm sorry I lied to ya but I needed someone-."

"Hey, hey," he said softly, wiping away the tears that had fallen, "I understand."

"Ya do?" I asked, looking up at him.

He nodded, "I kinda feel the same way I guess, I think we're better off as friends."

"Good," I said, hugging him, "I'm glad."

"Missy, I would never want to be the cause of your sadness," he smiled.

"And I love ya for that," I smiled back, "Thanks David."

"Any time," he said, kissing my hand, "Friends?"

"Of course."

**Jack's POV**

"I don't get it," I muttered, "Obviously they really, really like each other, why can't they just-."

"You and I both know they're too stubborn Jack," Mary laughed, "Nothing anyone does will change that."

"But she's miserable, why would she-."

"Because she thinks he's good for her, you said it yourself Jack."

"Why does everythin' hafta be so damn complicated," I muttered, falling onto the bed.

"It makes life interesting," she smiled, kissing my forehead.

"I don't deserve ya."

"What makes you say a thing like that? Of course you do. I love you Jack Kelly."

"I love ya too Mary Bolregard," I smiled, "And I think you'se spending a little too much time with Missy." She laughed and kissed me lightly. There was a knock on the door and I groaned annoyed. Getting up, I opened it, to find a drenched Missy and her tearstained face. "Miss, what's wrong?"

"It's Pappy," she croaked, "H-he's gone."

"What do ya mean he's gone?"

"What the hell do ya think I mean Jack? He died," she snapped.

"Oh, Missy," Mary said from behind me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, I'll just go talk to-."

"You'll do no such thing," Mary said, ushering her in.

"No really, it's-."

"Missy," I said in a warning tone. She sat and stared into space. I desperately wanted to know what she was thinking but I couldn't read her.

**Rayne (Missy)'s POV**

I wanted to vomit. I couldn't believe he was gone. It had to be a dream but when I pinched myself, I felt pain. I needed someone to tell me everything was all right and it was going to be okay. I needed . . . Spot.

"Missy?" Jack asked softly, "Stay here tonight."

"No, I hafta go," I muttered.

"You'se not going anywhere," Jack said firmly. I looked up at him and felt tears roll down my cheeks. "We'll find ya some clothes and-."

"Jack," Mary said, "She's got a fever." I felt Jack's hand on my forehead and saw his worried expression.

"I'm fine," I croaked, standing up.

"Where're ya going?" Jack asked annoyed.

"Brooklyn," I muttered, leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

NEXT DAY

I woke up as the carriage came to a halt and looked around to see I had arrived in Brooklyn. Quickly, I dismounted the carriage and looked around, letting out a sigh. Someone bumped into me and I saw a boy with extremely curly hair and some newspapers.

"Sorry miss."

"It's fine," I said quickly, "Can ya help me find someone?" He shrugged.

"Is he a newsie?" I nodded. "Follow me," and I did. He led me to a long pier and I, somewhat nervously, made my way down, after thanking the boy.

"Hey sweet face, something I can 'elp ya wit?" one boy asked.

"Uhg, yeah, brush ya teeth," I muttered, walking past.

"Oi," he said, grabbing my wrist.

"What," I snapped, glaring at him. He stood, staring at me until the point where I seriously thought he was drawing me in his mind. "Let go-a me jerk-off." He smiled, mocking a low bow and letting me past but as I walked by, he pushed me in the water. As I resurfaced, I glared up at him, swimming over to the ladder. "I donno who the hell ya think ya are but ya messed wit the wrong girl," I growled, kneeing him where it counts. He glared at me but I punched him in the gut. As I walked past, I pushed him over, ignoring all the stares.

"Oi, who the hell are-."

"Miss me Spot," I growled, folding my arms.

"What ya doing 'ere?" he asked coldly, "Where's the Mouth?"

"How'd ya . . . oh I'll kill 'im," I growled, turning around but someone caught my wrist, dragging me off. "Get ya hands off me," I yelled, shoving Spot backwards. He stared at me, emotionless and I felt myself tear up again.

"What ya doing 'ere?" he asked again.

"Forget it," I muttered, turning to leave but he grabbed my wrist again and I spun around, about to hit him, but he grabbed my other had, holding them to either side of us. I tried to break free but he wouldn't let go; I collapsed, from tiredness, crying. He picked me up and carried me somewhere. He set me down but wrapped his arms around me, making me lean against him for support. I felt his skin against my face and then his hand.

"Miss, I think ya 'ave a fever."

"Probably," I muttered, shivering. He stepped away, taking my hand, about to lead me somewhere but I didn't budge. He looked at me and I shook my head then looked away.

"Missy, we hafta get ya inside. Ya 'ave a fever," he said softly but I practically collapsed. I let out an annoyed growl and felt him chuckle. He picked me up again and I let myself be engulfed in a vision of blackness with very little warmth.

NEXT DAY

I woke with a sneeze and groaned, wrinkling my nose. As I sat up, I saw Spot in the chair across from the bed and remembered last night. Maybe I shouldn't have come. I stood but tripped in the sheets. "Stupid sheets," I muttered, trying to stand but I saw a hand in my face.

"Stay in bed," Spot said, pulling me up and pushing me into the bed again. I rolled my eyes but didn't have the energy to get up again.

"I'm leaving when I can walk," I stated, covering myself with the covers.

"Fine by me," he muttered, leaving, kind of slamming the door behind him. I ran my hand through my hair, letting out a sigh but it started a string of coughs. I sat looking around but felt tears again.

"Uhg," I groaned, slamming my head down against the pillow, "Why does everything hafta be so stupid?!" I heard the door open but didn't look over because I felt tears escape.

"Missy?" a voice called softly, "Miss." I felt a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it away. "Ray, c'mon." I let out a muffled cry but felt him pull me into his lap. "Rayne."

"Why," I asked, looking at Spot, "Why does everything hafta change and everyone hafta leave me to deal with everything I don't wanna deal with? It's not fair."

"What're ya talkin' 'bout, Ray?" he asked quietly, stroking my hair.

"Pappy," I whispered, "He, he died last night. He was r-really s-sick and n-no one t-told me."

"Why didn't they tell ya?"

"C-cause h-he t-told them n-not to."

"But dat's only one person," he said softly.

"A-and my m-m-mom."

"Aw hell Ray," he said into my hair, gripping me tighter.

"I-I'm s-sorry I l-left, Spot," I said, looking at him again.

"It wasn't ya fault," he said, brushing my hair aside, "I'm sorry I was a jerk." I saw a tear trickle down his face and I wiped it.

"Why're ya crying?"

"Cause I can't stand seeing ya like this, Ray. It . . . it don't feel right." I hugged him tightly. Both of us knowing how hard it was for us to do this, admitting the feelings that made us both feel weak. "I missed ya Ray."

"You'se a big teddy bear Spot Conlon," I muttered, smiling, "And ya always know how ta make a girl feel better."

"No," he said, shaking his head, "Just you." We looked into each other's eyes and I felt my cheeks heat up, my stomach flipping. Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal Blink and Jack. Both looking pretty pissed. Spot let out a sigh and was about to get up but I leant against his chest, reminding him I was still in his lap. Blink raised his eyebrow at me and I stuck out my tongue before sneezing.

"I told ya, ya had a fever," Jack said annoyed.

"Well it didn't help that someone pushed me into the water!" I shot back. He folded his arms, leaning against doorframe.

"Well you should've waited to come 'ere."

"Jack, stop giving her a hard time," I heard Mary laugh. She smiled at me as she entered the room and I returned it before shivering.

"Jack can you close the window," Spot asked quietly.

"Why's the window open?" I muttered.

"It was hot and you were sweating."

"Ew!" He laughed and I heard the window slam shut. I turned and saw a frustrated Jack, making me raise an eyebrow.

"He had to turn down a fight to come here to make sure you were okay," Mary answered my questioning eyes. I laughed slightly before coughing. I felt Spot's arm around my waist and saw his worrying eyes.

"I'm fine," I croaked, "It's just a – hatchoo – cold."

"Medda had a fit when I told her ya left," Jack informed me.

"Why'd ya tell her?" I asked annoyed.

"She had ta know where'se ya were, c'mon Missy, be reasonable," Blink muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I don't want to be reasonable, nor do I hafta be," I said annoyed.

"Would ya stop arguin' for the sake of arguin'!" Jack said irked.

"It's what I do!"

"Rayne," Spot murmured into my hair, "Calm down."

"I'm leaving," I muttered, standing and opening the window.

"Ray."

"Just, stop. Leave me alone. I don't need to be bitched at," I said, climbing onto the roof. I let the wind run over my skin as I closed my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ya need ta stop runnin' from everythin'," I heard Spot mutter right by my ear. I spun around, annoyed.

"I don't," I growled. He smirked, shaking his head.

"Why can't ya jus let m-us 'elp?"

"I can take care of myself and besides, ya couldn't 'elp if ya tried."

"Wanna bet?"

"Try me." He stood there, staring at me and shook his head again.

_Spot_

_Here we stand or here we fall_

_History won't care at all_

_Awake the dead, fight the fight_

_Lady Mercy won't be home tonight_

_Both_

_You don't waste no time at all_

_Spot_

_Don't hear the bell but you answer the call_

_Both_

_It comes to you as to us all_

_Me_

_You're just waiting for the hammer to fall – Hey!_

_Spot_

_Hey!_

_Me_

_Yeah!_

_Spot_

_Yeah, the hammer to fall!_

_Me_

_Every night, and every day_

_A little piece of you is falling away_

_But lift your face, the western way, babe_

_Build your muscles as your body decays_

_Both_

_Toe your line and play their game_

_Me_

_Let the anesthetic cover it all_

_Both_

_Till one day they call your name_

_Spot_

_You know it's time for the hammer to fall_

_Hey! The hammer to fall!_

_Me_

_Rich or poor or famous_

_For your truth it's all the same_

_Both_

_Oh no, oh no!_

_Me_

_Ya lock your door but rain is pouring_

_Through your windowpane_

_Both_

_Oh no!_

_Me_

_Baby now your struggle's all in __**vain!!**_

_Both_

_What the hell we fighting for?_

_Spot_

_Would ya surrender and it won't hurt at all_

_Both_

_You just got time to say your prayers_

_Spot_

_While ya waiting for the hammer _

_Both_

_The hammer to fall_

_Spot_

_Eh-ho_

_Me__ (Mocking):_

_A-hole_

_Spot_

_Huh, the hammer to fall_

_Me_

_Eh-yeah!_

_Spot__ (Mocking):_

_Eh-yeah-grunt_

_Both_

_The hammer to fall_

_Hey? Yeah?_

_The hammer, the hammer, the hammer to fall_

_Spot_

_Give it to me one more time!_

_Me_

_Ha, in your dreams._

We stood staring at each other but I rolled my eyes, leaving. However, there was a hand on my wrist and I was pulled back, caught by his lips but I pulled back, shoving him away and went as fast as I could back into the boarding house.

**Spot's POV**

As I came back inside, Jack stared at me. "Jeez, Spot, whad ya do ta her?" Blink asked, "She looked pretty upset."

"Dat's none of ya business Blink," I growled, then looked at Jack, "Ya happy?" I left the boarding house, slamming every door in my path. Sprinting as fast as I could, I went to the end of the pier and when I got there, I fell to my knees. "God why's everythin' so complicated."

_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume_

_I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit _

_Tonight_

_Clutching my cure_

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more_

_Than anytime before_

_I had no options left again_

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So, I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit _

_Tonight_

_I'll paint it on the walls_

_'Cause I'm the one at fault_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity_

_to show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So, I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit _

_I'm breaking the habit _

_Tonight_

"I donno what ta do," I muttered, slamming my head against the railing, "God she's got me singin' again." (A/N: Spot is not emo or anything like that, this song suited this moment, except Spot isn't going to kill himself! I promise!!! And I know they just started busting out in song, but, again, it suited the moment.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Rayne (Missy)'s POV**

"You'll be stayin' 'ere cause, fa once, we don 'ave any room in the Manhattan boardin' 'ouse," Jack said, sitting next to me. I was in the back room, behind the check-in counter, pretty much hiding from people.

"Jack, I need ta be alone," I muttered, staring at my hands.

"Missy-."

"Jack. Please." He looked at me and sighed.

"Medda is makin' arrangements for the funeral ta be in two days," he said softly before leaving and for the first time **in** **my** **life** I full out cried. Not caring who saw me or what they thought. I just cried.

DAY OF THE FUNERAL

I stared at his stone, cross-legged and staring intently, like it would become alive again. For the past four days, Spot and I had avoided each other. I had avoided talking about him but people pretty much left me alone because I guess I looked depressed, which I was. I had no family. Well, no blood related family that I counted as family.

"Rayne," speak of the devil, "We should talk."

"Father, there's nothin' ta talk about," I muttered, tracing the etchings, "I'm stayin'."

"Rayne-."

"No!" I yelled, standing and facing, "You've made my life a livin' 'ell and I don intend on spendin' a second longa wit ya!" He stood staring at me but smiled slightly.

"You look like your mother-."

"Oh don't give me that sentimental crap," I sneered, "Jus go back ta ya life wit-out me. I'm sure ya loved it."

"You're-."

"No, I'm not. Ya took me from my 'ome once, ya wont do it again. I refuse, father. No." His eyes grew dark and he scowled at me.

"Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?" he yelled, slapping, "I raised you better."

"No, ya didn't," I muttered, looking him straight in the eyes, "Medda did, the newsies did, mom-," but he slapped me again.

"I'm your father, god damn it, I deserve some respect," he snarled, punching me in the gut. I heard a gun cock and found myself staring at the nose of a handgun.

"Ya lay one 'and on 'er and I'll soak ya." The gun moved and it was pointed at Spot. Suddenly, there was a loud shot and I screamed, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Y'okay, ma'am?" a gentle voice asked, I looked up and saw a policeman's worried face looking down at me.

"Spot?" I whispered, not daring to move.

"I'm right here, Missy," he pulled me against his chest, "I'll always be here." We stayed like that for a while but I turned so I could still see Pappy's grave. "He is too Missy. Same wit ya mudda."

"I missed ya Spot," I muttered, looking at him, "I'm sorry I ran. I jus figured, everyone I loved is gone. I didn't want ya gone either." He smiled.

"Oh I'll be here a while," he laughed, "Jus ta keep ya out of trouble."

"Thank Spot."

"Any time Miss, any time."

"Spot?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Rayne."


	9. ANjust an FYI and question abt HSH?

Okidoki . . . I wasn't entirely sure if I should make 'Home Sweet Home?' longer but if anyone wants me to continue it please tell me and maybe give me some ideas :-D

I'm also working on two other Newsies stories. One I'm in the middle of an outline for and the other might be really long because there's a whole chain of events and I totally started to plan it out but got ahead with my writing so I want to finish it and then post it.

So yeah, please tell me if I should . . . oh no wait, I'm working on three, sorry. One's about time travel, one's about Spot and my own character, and the last one's about Racetrack and my own character . . .

Omg, okai, seriously, just if you want me to continue 'Home Sweet Home?' please tell me ASAP:-D Kay bye luvas!!!


End file.
